


Wicked Marauders

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Betrayal, Bisexual James, Cussing, Falling In Love, Fights, James is a little shit, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Protective Sirius, Regulus and Sirius are close but still argue, Rock Stars, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Humor, Substance Abuse, rival bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: James has everything as a famous guitarist. Money, fame, adoring fans. His bandmates are his best friends and the only people he cares about. He doesn’t believe in love after his high school sweetheart broke his heart, so he closed it off and started sleeping around. While not playing for his audience, James parties and gets drunk on his spare time, more than he’s supposed to. Everything changes when he wakes up from a bad hangover and sees a stranger who tells him he reeks like a drunk. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was Sirius’ little brother, James would’ve kicked his ass.(on hiatus)
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted chapter 1! it's short I know.

God, his head was fucking killing him. James groaned as he pushed onto his elbows to sit up. Where was he? What the fuck did he do last night? He couldn't remember jack shit. He blinked, then squinted around him.

Bottles on the small coffee table. Empty junk food bags on the floor. At least he was in his room. James breathed through his nose and then rubbed it with his finger.

"James!" someone shouted from the other side.

James flopped back to his pillow, covering himself with the blanket. It's too early for this.

"Oh no you don’t! Get up!" Remus barged into the room, followed by the drummer, Sirius. "You missed practice this morning!"

"Did I? Sorry, mate."

Remus sighed. "You promised us that you would start attending—" He caught a whiff of the room. "Fuck, man! It reeks of sex in here! Open a window or something." Remus shook his head in disgust.

"I don't remember much about last night. Did I bring someone over?" James wondered, rising from bed in only boxers. The last thing he remembered was that he drank shots of vodka.

"I don’t have to tell you. Look at your body! It’s covered in hickies and scratches!" Sirius said with a smirk. "You hook up with wild animals."

"I think it was a chick this time." James shrugged. "She must’ve left early. Didn’t hear her leave."

Sirius whistled. “You gotta tell me your secret, Prongs. Maybe I can use with Remus—Ouch!” He rubbed his arm with a pout. “I’m kidding, Moony!”

“Better be. You may be attractive but you’re still out of my league,” Remus teased.

“You wound be.”

James scratched his head and yawned. He smiled as his best friends teased one another. It was no secret that they liked each other, too bad no one made the first move yet.

Suddenly Remus glared at him. "Did you get drunk again?"

"No," James lied.

Sirius ran his hand across the table, counting the scattered bottles. "Uh huh. I guess these seven bottles were juice," Sirius said sarcastically. "You said you’re going to take it easy on drinking, remember?”

James scoffed. "I know. Now get out of my room. I need to change." He stood in one leg to put on black trousers. "Besides, we don't need practice. We're fucking good." He opened a drawer and grabbed the first shirt he spotted.

"Wow," Remus deadpanned. "It's that attitude that scares me. We have to get better. There’s a lot of competition, James. New bands are forming, younger ones. We can’t let out guard down." Sirius nodded as he crossed his arms.

Fixing the wrinkles, James hummed. "You’re right. There’s a new band called The Basilisks. I heard from a source that with one song they sold hundreds of thousands. They might be the only ones who can reach us.”

"Are you fucking stupid?" Sirius huffed. "We sold millions! There’s no way they’ll catch up to us!”

With a four-member band like them, they were unstoppable. James, the leader of the band—guitarist and vocal singer. Peter the bassist, Sirius was the drummer, and Remus’ the keyboard player. They worked hard to be where they were.

Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re forgetting, Padfoot, that we started playing since we were teenagers. We recently got famous three years ago. The Basilisks are getting there, and they’re getting there quite fast.”

“Who’s the singer anyway?”

James paused. “A dude named Riddle. Leader of the band. He doesn’t even look like a singer.”

Sirius let out a snort. “Well, for someone who doesn’t look like a singer, he’s pretty damn good then. I need to hear his music—Only to hear what the big deal is!” he said before James could protest.

“Fine,” James said. “What do you think, Moony?”

"Doesn’t matter to me. But we’re all in agreement to practice more?" Remus eyed both of them.

All mumbled in agreement.

“Alright. Let me fix my hair—Shut it!” He ignored their giggles. It wasn’t his fault his hair was untamable. “I’ll meet you guys in five minutes. Er, maybe ten.” 

Sirius wanted to say something else, but decided now wasn’t the right time. He would tell James later that his little brother would be with them for a while. He knew James would be more than fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The performance that night was a success. James smirked and winked at his fans, enjoying the thrilling screams. Once he went backstage, he dropped his pumped-up attitude like a switch.

"Finally done," he mused. He craned his head just in time to see Remus and Peter waving to their fans with backstage passes.

He had to hurry if he wanted to avoid all that. His head was still killing him from the morning, but he didn’t want his bandmates to know.

As he took a turn to the other side, James saw Dumbledore—their manager—approaching him. "Good job, James. The audience loved you." Dumbledore glanced at his clipboard. "We have another concert at—"

"And I would love to hear that,” James grinned, “but I think Remus will love it more. You know how he is.” He gave a salute as he padded away. Dumbledore watched him go with an amused smile of his own.

He wanted to go to his trailer and change, have a beer and probably sleep. The leather clothes he was wearing, the excessive jewelry, even the makeup on his face was bothering him.

James shook his head. Maybe if he took a nap he could party at night again.

“Prongs!” Sirius called, from a small crowd.

“What’s up?” he shouted back. Sirius shouted something he couldn’t hear. James frowned. “I can’t hear you, mate! Tell me back in the trailer!” He waved bye at him and took off.

Entering the trailer, James grabbed two beers and headed to his room.

* * *

His headache got worse when he woke up. Okay, it’s official. He did have a hangover. He blinked a couple of times before putting on his glasses. He didn’t sleep for long as there was sunlight seeping through the drapes.

With a growling stomach, he left his room. James froze upon seeing a younger man on his couch and drinking a can of soda.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Is that anyway to treat your guest?”

“Guest? All I see is a stranger breaking inside my trailer!” he hissed, approaching him.

The boy hummed, almost amused. "I'm Regulus. Pleasure to meet you." He gave a quick once-over to James—and James would've been flattered if it wasn't for the breaking-into-his-place kind of deal. “And may I say… you reek of alcohol.”

"What?" James gritted his teeth.

“I can smell your mouth from here.” Regulus scrunched his nose in disgust. “Perhaps take breath mints.”

James' eye twitched. "Look, I don't fucking care—Just get out of my trailer! Go, before I call security!" He shouldn't even give him a chance. Bastard was insulting him.

Regulus let out a chuckle, much to James's annoyance.

"What’s so funny?"

"You don't even know me, and you want to call security? That's a bit overboard, don’t you think? I heard great things about you, but so far you’re being an asshole." Regulus took a sip of his beverage.

“Hey! I’m a great person—Wait! Why am I explaining it to you? You broke in here!” James glared at him.

Regulus glared right back and said, “I’m not going anywhere. And brush your foul mouth—” James abruptly pounced on him.

Both rolled on the couch, then tumbled towards the carpet floor, bumping the coffee table. Regulus yelped as James growled in front of him. Without thinking, his hand slammed on James' face and pushed him back.

"Motherfu—" James' words were muffled into his palm.

Regulus slipped away, much to his anger. James wasted no time to yank his foot, prompting him to fall down. James got the upper hand as he grasped him by his black shirt, ready to punch for all the things he said—until Sirius entered the trailer.

“Wait, Prongs! Stop!”

James looked up. “You know him?”

“Yes! He’s my brother,” Sirius rushed out. “This is Regulus, my little brother I told you about. He’s going to be with me for a bit.” He sighed in relief when James lowered his fist.

He paused. “You mean Reggie? _He’s_ your brother?” Now that he looked closely at Regulus he could see a bit of resemblance between the two. Sirius often talked about him—but he failed to mention that he’s a dick.

“My one and only. I forgot to tell you this morning. I tried during the concert.”

“So that’s what you were trying to say,” James mused. “How long is he going to be here?”

Sirius bit his lips, and Regulus crossed his arms. “Six months.”

“Six months!” he exclaimed.

Regulus growled. “See, Sirius. Not even he wants me here—“

“Now I didn’t say that,” James said with a glare. “What I’m saying is that this isn’t a road trip. We go on tours and perform.”

“I know what you do. I’m not stupid.”

“Shut it, Reggie,” Sirius warned. “I promise he’ll be on his best behavior.”

James nodded. “You can tell me his situation later. I’m going out to a bar, want to come?” He didn’t catch Sirius wincing and Regulus snorting.

“I’m good. Need to fix my room for him. Have fun, but try not to drink too much. We have practice in the _morning_.” He emphasized the last part.

His lips curved down. “What are you talking about? I don’t drink a lot.” Did he?

Sirius said nothing after that.


End file.
